Nyo Magic Trio Adventures
by Bubbly12
Summary: The Magic Trio have protected the world countless of times, but as soon as they close to defeating a powerful demon they were sent to another universe where nations didn't exist for the next 50 years. Still, this world may be different but the enemies are still the same. Might change to M rated.


**So far I written two stories based on the Magic Trio (still updating them) and so I decided to do a Nyotalia version of them. OMG I'm so obsessed with these guys! Their friendship is so amazing!**

 **England - Alice Kirkland**

 **Norway - Louise Bondevik**

 **Romania - Vera Tepes**

 **OC - Brad Storm**

 **Girls Night Out**

A young couple drove into the edge of a cliff in the forest.

"Wow James, it's so beautiful up here!" The young girl exclaimed as she and her boyfriend came out of the car. "There's so many stars out tonight."

"I know, this is my favorite place. It's secluded and alone that's why I always bring people up here." James said casually. The girl looked at him disbelief. Why would he bring that up!

"Wait, I'm confused. I thought you said I was special…?" James looked annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are, I haven't had a recent meal in months!" He looked more menacing and started towards her. The girl screamed and ran off. "Thank you! God I love it when they run away!" James said with glee and ran after her.

The girl ran as fast as she could! Her boyfriend is insane! She doesn't know what he's going to do to her, but she doesn't like that look in his eyes! Then he jumped in front of her and punched her that she landed on the floor. The force of hitting the ground forced all the air out her lungs. She coughed and tried to breath the air.

"Please...don't….hurt...me….." She pleaded as he lifted her up by her neck. Things were beginning to turn black, but she could clearly see that James once blue eyes now turn to blood red. "No...please...someone..save..me.."

James giggled and his mouth was drooling, "Foolish human, no one can save you."

"You wanna bet!"

A flash of reddish light hit the back of James making him lose the hold on the girl. James growled, but soon paled as he saw who attacked him. He saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair with ruby eyes staring right back at him with a look of disgust.

"No! Not you! How did you find me!"

"It was pretty easy, you chose the boy next door stereotype." A monotone voice answered behind him. James gasped in shock as he saw a girl with dark blue eyes and very light blonde hair. A small smirk appeared on her face as she saw him tremble. "Well, at least you're not pretending to be a bad boy again."

James began to quiver in fear. "Please, I won't do it again! I promise I won't eat anymore humans!" He was then bopped in the head by another girl. She had green eyes, with gold blonde hair in two ponytails. Her pretty face made a frown with hands on her hips.

"You said that last time and look where we are now." James eyes began to water and began to plead pathetically for him life.

"Please I beg you! I couldn't control myself! I swear I'll listen to whatever you three say and follow your rules this time! Just please don't kill me!" The three women looked at each other and finally had their answer. The green eyed one kneeled down to James height and caressed his cheek almost comfortably.

"It's true you were a great informant," He began to smile in relief, "but unfortunately for you it's come to a conclusion that it's better for everyone to have you dead than alive." She said, while pointing to the unconscious girl he was about to eat.

"No! No please!" She pulled out her wand and soon his whole body began to disintegrate. James screamed in pain as he began to turn to ash. The red eyed girl walked over to grab a piece of ash and rub it between her fingers.

"Hehehe, looks like that's the end for him! But now we have to find someone else to replace him." She said with a huff. They heard noise and saw the girl was trying to wake up. "Louise transport her to the nearest hospital." The blue eyed one gave a nod and soon made a vortex. She gently pushed the girl inside and she would soon land safely outside the hospital.

The three women soon began to walk back to their base. The three blondes were known as Alice Kirkland, Louise Bondevik, and Vera Tepes and together they formed the Magic Trio.

 **I will admit this was rushed and I was writing this in one in the morning. So now I finished it, but I knew I had a different idea. Well, hopefully I made some minor changes. They will still be known as countries but I'd rather have them use their human names instead.**


End file.
